Maybe
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Spike and Winnie are in a relationship, after an argument, the both of them have some time to think, but when it comes to talking, Winnie only wants to know one thing. One Shot, please read and review! Enjoy!


**Maybe.**

I am back! Re watching the Flashpoint seasons! I love them, and came up with the little one shot a while after, please enjoy!

This is based on the song 'Maybe' by Emeli Sandé.  
More specifically the lyrics -  
_'Maybe you could stay a bit longer, I could try a bit harder. We could make this work.'_

-Spike and Winnie are in a relationship, after an argument, the both of them have some time to think, but when it comes to talking, Winnie only wants to know one thing.

Please read, and review and smile, and have a good day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Winnie really had no clue where Spike had gone. She wasn't really sure she cared. Even though a part of her was worried she knew he could hold his own, she put her mind at ease by forcing herself to believe he'd gone to Sam's or gone to see Wordy.

They'd been fighting, it was stupid. The argument had started over dinner, something Spike had said about, trusting people and relationships, then he proceeded to explain how trust is key and eventually it escalated into a full scale argument. Winnie felt stupid. She trusted Spike, with her life, she'd shared most of her life with him, but as she laid on the bed in the bedroom where she'd shut herself after it all became too much, she remembered when it had all became an issue.

Mark Jacobs, also known as Winnie's ex-boyfriend. It was not surprise to anyone he'd been busted for drugs and his record had a few domestic violence calls on it. Spike wasn't dumb, he put two and two together. Winnie said, she wasn't badly hurt, but still, the bomb tech wanted to know all the details, but that's when she stopped him. To Winnie it was all in the past and she wanted to move on, but he wouldn't let it go.

"Pull yourself together Winnie." She told herself as she sat up. Sitting for a moment she decided to get herself a drink and wait. Wait for Spike to come home, then she would explain. She didn't want him to leave her, like he had suggested in there heated row. She wanted him to stay, even if it was just for a little bit longer, she promised herself she's try harder, and they could make it work.

* * *

Spike decided against going to see a member of the team, mainly due to the fact, he couldn't deal with another pep talk off someone.

He did debate whether he should pay Mark Jacobs a visit… him, that man, was the main reason for the argument that had caused Winnie to shut herself in the bedroom and Spike to leave the house, shaking with anger.

He regretted talking about trust and relationships, but he was angry and upset, upset with Winnie for not talking to him about it, and angry at himself for bringing it up. Walking down towards the main park, Spike found a bench and sat, holding his head in his hands. He was stupid, he felt pathetic, that, he actually could have lost Winnie all because he wanted to bring up her past and that was something she had put behind her. Maybe, he could go home, stay a bit longer, he could try a lot harder, and they could make this work.

* * *

Around 45 minutes later Spike entered his apartment he shared with Winnie. The living room was dark and the curtains had been closed, Winnie was sat, curled up in ball on the sofa, a coffee cup was on the table, still half full.

"Win…?" Spike said, using the nickname he'd given her when they'd first got together. She still didn't look at him, although moved so, they could see each other's faces.

"I…" Spike didn't know what to say. What could he say? He'd single handily just screwed up the best relationship of his life.

"I'm sorry Winnie, I messed up, I just, I just wanted to keep you safe, I wanted to know everything…" Spike began to think he was making it worse.

"Do you not trust me Spike?" She asked, moving to stand up, she looked weak, she wanted to run into his arms and hug him, say she was sorry, tell him everything… she couldn't do it. She couldn't lose him.

"Of course I do…" Spike said, looking at her with a small smile. Moving forward she couldn't take it, she moved and hugged him, she began to sob quietly into his chest.

"I'm so sorry…" Winnie said, moving her head so her voice could be heard.

"It's okay, it's all okay." Spike said, and he was truly being honest. He knew that they'd have to talk about it at some point, but maybe not now.  
Right now they could just sit and hold each other.

"I love you Spike." He heard her say. Kissing her head, and pulling her even closer he moved to kiss her lips.

"I love you too Win."

"Promise me you'll stay?" She asked, moving her head so she could look at him.

"I promise Winnie." He told her, kissing her once more.

Maybe they could both stay together for longer, maybe they could both try a bit harder, the both of them knew they could make this work.

* * *

I know it's short, sorry!  
I hope you like it, please review! I like to know what you think, and I am always looking to improve!

I do have another one shot in mind, so that might appear soon!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
